the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Arcee
Arcee compensates with speed and aggressive maneuvers, making her one of the most dangerous Autobots around. Moreover, Arcee is a born hunter. She honed her speed hunting turbofoxes with other speedsters, challenging herself to get as close as possible before tagging them with her bow. She's a crack shot with said crossbow weapon, and Ironhide has trained her to use her speed to her advantage in battle, striking suddenly and swiftly and then vanishing away again as fast as she appeared. She is the sister of Elita-One and Chromia. The events at Tyger Pax created a nagging doubt in Arcee about her abilities. She carries some guilt about Bumblebee's injuries, and part of what drives her is the desire to prove herself, not only in the optics of her friends and comrades, but most importantly in her own. She also carries a standing feud with Lockdown for unknown reasons. For a time, she used experimental technology that allowed her mind to control three bodies at once! When two of these bodies were destroyed, she stayed out of sight to adjust to the return to single-body status. Arcee was held in reserve as NEST entered Shanghai to deal with Demolishor, only being called into action when the presence of a second Decepticon, Sideways, was detected. Together with the twins, Arcee pursued the sneaky speedster through the streets of Shanghai, smashing through buildings and everything else in her way, but ultimately, none of her three components were able to do much damage, so Sideswipe was brought up to bat, and he quickly put the Decepticon down. While not on missions, Arcee was parked with the other Autobots in their hangar at Diego Garcia. It was here that the Autobots received word from the President of the United States, via Director Theodore Galloway, that the White House was concerned that the Autobots' living on Earth was the reason for the Decepticon activity, and that if need be, they would ask the Autobots to leave. Later, after Optimus Prime died in battle and The Fallen issued an ultimatum to Earth, the US government decided that the Autobots would be shipped back to Diego Garcia. NEST had a different idea, and instead shipped Arcee and the other Autobots to Egypt on the advice of Sam Witwicky, who had the means to resurrect Optimus Prime. During the climactic battle between NEST and The Fallen's Decepticons, Sam and Mikaela attempted to make their way through the bombed-out Egyptian town that had become the battlefield. Arcee arrived with Ironhide to escort them through the warzone, but unfortunately, two of her bodies were shot down by enemy forces, with only the blue component remaining operational when last seen. Trivia *Arcee and her two comrades will meet Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *Arcee and her two comrades will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy and their friends in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *Arcee and her two comrades will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *Arcee and her two comrades will meet Team Chugger and their friends in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Sisters Category:Triplets Category:Twins Category:Robots Category:Autobots Category:Transformed characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Speedsters Category:Archers Category:Deceased characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies